


The Pursuit of Youth.

by 95liners



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I don't even go to university, I don't know how a prestigious university works, I don't know how university works, Multi, astro ensemble - Freeform, for once no polyamory, pd101 ensemble, various groups mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95liners/pseuds/95liners
Summary: Seoul, 2017.Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Joshua Hong and Lee Jihoon will realise just how much they all mean to each other.; university life is daunting, even when you've spent so long at it.





	The Pursuit of Youth.

**Author's Note:**

> HI AGAIN!
> 
> I really have written a fic that is not in text format. (Those little bits do not, in any way, count).
> 
> Also, this fic does not have poly in it whatsoever, which is another surprise coming from me. (It's low-key poly though, which is more surprising.)
> 
> Please support this fic, as I have written 11 pages for the prologue alone. (In my 16 years of living, never have I written a story so long before.

**_Seoul, 2011._ **

**_January 3 rd ._ **

_“Choi Seungcheol!”_

_A teenaged boy, no older than 16, tore down the back alleys of Seoul’s streets. He was holding a half-full coffee cup in his hands, and whooping loudly as he jumped over strewn rubbish and bins._

_Behind him, another boy – a year younger, at the tender age of 15 years old – sped down the same path. His short, blond hair was shocking against the dark and grey landscape of the alleys, and his voice was loud and angry. ( ~~Albeit high-pitched~~ )._

_“CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!”_

_Seungcheol, the older male, quickly ducked into an alley that branched off into another street, nursing the still-warm coffee cup to his chest and chuckling tiredly. He took a quick sip, enjoying the caffeinated warmth, before it was harshly smacked from his hands._

_In front of him stood Lee Jihoon, a terrifying entity of rage at 163cm. His hair was messed from the wind, and his face was red and furious. Seungcheol bit back laughter at the younger’s haphazard appearance – Jihoon was renowned for his ability to always appear composed and collected._

_“Aw, Jihoon-ie! You knocked my coff-“ Despite the dramatic height difference between the two – 174cm to 163cm – Jihoon still managed to shove Seungcheol against the brick wall, hands bunching tightly in the brunet’s uniform collar._

_“Stop stealing all my food, hyung,” he snapped, tightening his grip at Seungcheol’s choked giggle. “I paid good money for it!”_

_“But what are friends for, Jihoo-gah!” Seungcheol found himself sprawled on the floor, Jihoon standing triumphantly over him._

_“Hey! You two kids – are you skipping?” At the sudden yell from a passer by – a shop owner, most likely – Jihoon and Seungcheol froze for a second, before the younger helped Seungcheol up and the two took off through the back alleys again, the sounds of the man yelling drowned out by Seungcheol and Jihoon’s loud laughter._

**Seoul, 2017.**

**February 12 th.**

 

Seungcheol looked down at his phone, smiling fondly at the messages that kept piling into the group chat.

 

_**‘jeonghan has a height kink’ (4)** _

_**[han-ie]** _

_YA HONG JISOO_

_**[joshuji]** _

_WHAT YOON JEONGHAN_

_**[han-ie]** _

_I LOVE U_

_UR MY BEST FRIEND_

_ULL GIVE ME AWAY AT MY WEDDING_

_wait what_

_BUT STOP STEALING MY SWEATERS_

_U TOOK MY PASTEL GREEN ONE I WAS GONNA SERVE LOOKS AND BOOKS IN LAW TODAY_

_jeonghan we’re having talks you said i would give u away_

_**[uji]** _

_You’re always serving looks, hyung._

_**[han-ie]** _

_this is why jihoonie is my favourite <3_

_ya yoon jeonghan_

_watch ur mouth_

_**[han-ie]** _

_omg is the big bad cheollie here_

_**[joshuji]** _

_cheol pls save me_

_hans been bullying me all morning_

_not even hoonie can save me_

_**[uji]** _

_I never tried though._

_**[joshuji]** _

_ouch right in my heart_

_mah hart mha sole_

_**[han-ie]** _

_OHMYGOD SHUT THE FUKC UPPPPP_

_you love me_

_**[han-ie]** _

_more like i love that di_

_dipendable attitude amirite ladies???_

_*dependable_

_**[joshuji]** _

_youre the reason i want to end this friendship daily_

_**[han-ie]** _

_glad i can do my job, baby boy_

_someones feeling ~freaky_

_**[uji]** _

_Oh my GOD, hyungs._

_Don’t you all have classes?_

_Please stop harassing me – Soonyoung just looked at my phone and I think he’s going to cry._

_**[han-ie]** _

_tell him to butt out_

_**[joshuji]** _

_now now that’s not nice_

_**[uji]** _

_I did but he doesn’t listen._

_Anyways, I really have to go now hyungs._

_… Love you all._

_oh my god_

_did lee jihoon really tell us he loved us???_

_**[han-ie]** _

_put it on the wall of fame_

_**[joshuji]** _

_stop bullying him!!!!_

_he loves us after all_

_**[uji]** _

_OH MY GOD._

_Also, can we change the group title? It’s not even true._

_sure_

_**[uji]** _

_I hate you the most, Cheol-hyung._

Seungcheol shut his phone off after that – the following buzzes were, most likely, Jeonghan complaining about the silence before finally going to his Law lectures. Seungcheol, on the other hand, was early for his own Business lecture.

 

Surprisingly.

 

He combed a hand through his immaculately-gelled black hair, reclining in his seat and pushing the rolled-up sleeves of his button-down up his arms even more. It was his fifth year in Business, and Seungcheol was nearing the end of his undergraduate degree – if he hadn’t made any impressions in the first four years, then now was the time to implement them.

 

As the students started to trickle in, Seungcheol could feel the familiar trickles of ‘ _new year nerves_ ’ kicking in, but he bit it down. He was here to ace his classes, and graduate in a few years with top marks, _and_ immaculate hair.

 

 

_**Seoul, 2012** _

_**January 4 th .** _

__

_“Han-ah?” Jeonghan looked up from his bag at the call of his name, seeing the reflection of his younger twin brother, Minki, in the mirror. A smile grew across his face, and he stood up to turn around and face the other._

_Minki’s previous long hair was now cut shorter, though still longer than the average male’s, and was platinum blond. Jeonghan closed the distance between the two with a few large strides, pulling the other into a tight hug before releasing._

_“Wow, Minki-yah, it looks so good,” the elder praised, lightly tugging the strands and dodging Minki’s (painful) punches._

_“Hey! You’re so mean, Jeonghan – go get your stuff ready so we can leave.” Nodding, Jeonghan quickly turned around to grab his bag, turning the lights of his room off and quietly hurrying down the stairs._

_The Yoon apartment was small – three rooms and a basic shower, kitchen and living room, but enough to house three men. ( ~~That’s not what Jeonghan and Minki’s uncle believed, however~~.)_

_Luckily, despite the broken clock in the kitchen’s insistencies that it was 4:28, Jeonghan’s watch determined the actual time to be 6:43am, and early enough that the twins could grab a quick snack from the fridge and be out before Mr Yoon awoke._

_“C’mon, Minki,” Jeonghan hurried from the door, watching as Minki snagged two apples from the counter and quickly moved from the kitchen to the front door, letting Jeonghan shut it behind him. He handed an apple to the other, taking a large bite out of it and grinning. Jeonghan just shoved him lightly, before making his descent down the stairs that would lead them out of their apartment complex._

_Ten minutes later found the twins walking down the main street, Minki’s apple now finished and discarded whilst Jeonghan still worked on his._

_“Hey, Jeonghan-ie.”_

_“Mm, yeah, Minki?”_

_“Do you think we’ll ever make it out of that house?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Like … will we always have to be a crutch for him? Or do you think we could make it on our own, soon enough?”_

_“… Just get ready for your first day at a new school, you idiot.”_

**Seoul, 2017.**

**February 12 th **.

 

“What’s the matter, Seungkwan? Yo-You’re br…breaking u-“ Jeonghan quickly ended the phone call, turning the device off and shoving it into his pocket. After an hour-long conversation with Boo Seungkwan - the young singing major - about the existence of parallel universes, Jeonghan didn’t think he could handle another conversation for three hours. At _least_. His head was aching and his body felt like lead.

 

“Hey, Jeonghan-hyung!” Oh, great.

 

Kim Mingyu plopped down in front of the twenty-three-year-old, ignoring his tired protests, and grinned his incessant puppy smile. Behind him trailed Xu Minghao, a Language major and a Chinese transfer from two years ago.

 

“Gyu, he looks tired, just leave him,” Minghao murmured softly, considering the fact that Jeonghan was lying on a bench outside of the university cafeteria; he must have been tired to not make the trek back to his own apartment, not five minutes from the school. Jeonghan moaned a thank-you, before kicking out weakly at Mingyu and turning to face the back of the bench.

 

“Are you tired, Han-hyung?” the Chinese man asked, moving to sit behind him and rub his hand gently up and down his sides, eliciting a nod from the blond.

  
“Mmhmm – ‘ve got a poundin’ h’dache too,” came his slurred response, Mingyu’s eyebrows furrowing before he leant over to gently feel Jeonghan’s forehead.

 

“Hyung, you feel kind of hot …” Said man groaned again – it was the start of this semester, and Jeonghan _really_ couldn’t afford getting sick.

 

“Ugh, I’ll – I’ll just take some medicine and-“ Jeonghan cut himself off with a harsh cough, turning to face the bench back again. Mingyu whimpered in sympathy, gently patting his back, before helping turn Jeonghan around and help him to his feet.

 

“Come on, hyung, I’ll take you back to your apartment. Is there anyone you can get notes off of ...?” Mingyu asked softly, letting Minghao take the other side of their hyung and helping lead him down the pathway and to Mingyu’s car.

 

“Mm … yeah – in-in Law, I’ll ask Jinyoung-ie-hyung,” Jeonghan mumbled, already feeling the heavy weight of illness sink on him. “And for my Art lectures … I’ll ask Jon-Jonghyun-ie.”

 

Once Mingyu and Minghao got the older male up in his room in the apartment – ( _it took way too long to find the spare key, with Minghao having to support a half-delirious Jeonghan whilst Mingyu searched_ ) – Minghao shot a quick text to Joshua, letting him know about Jeonghan, before the two vacated the apartment just as another loud, harsh cough echoed throughout the rooms.

 

 

_**Seoul, 2013** _

_**January 7 th** _

 

_Shaking hands slid the comb through soft, brown hair, before setting it on the table besides the mirror. Inhaling deeply, Joshua Hong met his gaze in his reflection. He could feel the nerves emanating from his body, but that didn’t change the fact that in T-minus 29 minutes, Joshua would be crossing the threshold into his first Korean classroom, about to start his senior year._

_“Josh?” Upon hearing his mother’s soft voice, the Korean-American turned around to see Mrs. Hong holding out his bag. A maternal smile filled her delicate features, easing Joshua’s nerves somewhat, and he stumbled over to her and took the bag from her grasp._

_“Don’t worry, Josh, you’ll be fine,” Mrs. Hong eased his worries, her cold hands moving to cup Joshua’s cheeks and gently stroke the skin there. He flinched slightly from the jarring temperature of her hands, but the action caused a nervous smile to appear._

_“Thanks, mom,” he murmured softly, moving to press a brief kiss to her palm, before planting another on her forehead and breaking away from her grasp to leave his room. As Joshua passed through the kitchen, he waved to his father who was making some breakfast, and made his way to the front door._

_“You’re coming straight home, right?” Mr. Hong asked, preparing his Western breakfast. None of the Hong’s had really adjusted from their American lifestyles yet, to be honest. Joshua nodded, grabbing his shoes and opening the front door to leave._

_“I’ll be back straight afterwards. Bye mom, bye dad.” Joshua closed the door behind him, pulled his shoes on, and felt the nerves hit him like a freight truck almost immediately._

_“New kid!” Joshua’s head shot up immediately – his Korean, whilst not perfect, was good enough to hear that the boy with the shoulder-length blond hair was currently calling for him. It was currently lunchtime, and Joshua had found a nice spot under a tree, but he hadn’t managed to fully escape social interaction yet._

_Currently, the blond was making his way over to the foreigner, with a taller brunet and a shorter blond in tow. The brunet – Joshua remembered him vaguely from the class, as the one who kept throwing rubbers at the long-haired blond – was shoving the shorter blond around and being a general pain._

_“I’m Jeonghan! This asshole here is Seungcheol, and the cutest boy in existence-“ (“HYUNG!”) “-is Jihoon-ie. He’s a grade below though,” Jeonghan introduced as he plopped down next to Joshua, leaving him speechless. Seungcheol and Jihoon followed suit, Jihoon kicking lightly out at Jeonghan’s knee and Seungcheol almost choking from laughing too hard. Joshua nodded in acknowledgement, silently eating his sandwiches and absorbing the conversation of the three around him._

_It was too early to determine, but Joshua thought in that moment that he had started to truly settle in._

**Seoul, 2017**

**February 12 th**

“Mr Hong?”

 

Joshua looked down at the call of his name, seeing one of his students tugging on his pant’s leg. It was young Park Minhyuk, only five years old. Three chubby fingers were shoved in his mouth, and he pulled with his free hand.

 

“Yes, Minhyuk-ie?” Joshua asked, pocketing his phone to crouch down to eye-level. He’d just informed Seungcheol and Jihoon of Jeonghan’s illness, and got confirmation of Jihoon being able to check up on the older student.

 

Now, Joshua had his job to attend to.

 

Minhyuk’s eyes were downcast, and he pulled the fingers from his mouth to wipe on the front of his ‘Pikachu’ shirt.

 

“Bin-ie hyung and Min-ie hyung won’t let me play with them,” he murmured, a tear slipping down chubby cheeks. Joshua made a sympathetic noise, wiping away the tear and taking the younger’s hands in his. ( _That was a mistake; he could feel the saliva smearing against his skin._ )

 

“Really? Well, did you ask nicely?” Minhyuk had a … _reputation_ for forcing his way into games. He was a nice kid, honestly, but he was an only child and used to getting his own way. Luckily, Minhyuk had made close friends with two older kids – Lee Dongmin and Moon Bin – who helped him get used to the concept of ‘sharing’.

 

But they were still only six and seven, and Joshua couldn’t get his hopes up every time.

 

“Dongmin-ie? Bin-ie?” Joshua called, spotting the duo in the corner as he led Minhyuk over by the hand. Dongmin, the oldest at seven years old, looked up. He was one of Joshua’s eldest students, and came for before and after-school care. He had also been enrolled when Joshua started one year ago, and now acted as a helper for him and the two other employees, Myungjun and Jinwoo.

 

“Hyuk!” Dongmin smiled up at them, the graceful and charming personality he was associated with shining through. Minhyuk sniffed, wiping at his eyes again before falling forwards and collapsing on Dongmin, accidentally ruining the Jenga castle he and Bin had been creating.

 

“Hey!” Bin’s cries were drowned out by Minhyuk’s childish sobs and Dongmin’s ~~failed~~ attempts to console the younger. Joshua crouched down in front of them, laying a hand on Minhyuk’s back as both consolation and stability, before continuing.

 

“Dongmin-ah, Bin-ah – Minhyuk tells me that you two weren’t letting him join?” Bin’s expression fell, and Dongmin turned to shoot the younger an accusatory look, before turning back to Joshua.

 

“I’m sorry, Mr Hong – we were too into our game, and we didn’t think about Minhyuk-ie,” Dongmin enunciated, flooring Joshua, once again, with maturity a seven-year-old should simply _not_ possess. Bin nodded along, though Joshua could tell that Bin had been the instigator in this situation. Minhyuk pulled away from Dongmin’s chest, scrubbing at his cheeks, and turned to face Bin.

 

“Hyung … can I play now? I-I’m sorry for knocking your toy down,” he murmured, eyes trained lower than Bin’s gaze.

 

“What do you think, Bin?” Joshua asked, now turning his focus to the six-year-old. Moon Bin hadn’t been at Sebong Daycare for long – starting only six months ago – but he was so bouncy and outgoing that he immediately assimilated in with the kids. He made fast friends with the younger kids, and acted like a real older brother to them, whilst also becoming close to those older than him. However, Bin soon became inseparable with Minhyuk and Dongmin, and the trio became a permanent fixture at the Daycare. However, when they had a spat, it was almost always Bin who started it, with his short temper and tendency to fall quickly to teasing.

 

A few seconds passed before Bin turned and grinned his usual grin at Minhyuk, opening his arms and letting the youngest fall into his grasp.

 

“I guess so, Hyuk-ie – you can show hyungs your building skills,” Bin said, turning Minhyuk around in his lap so he could face the blocks. Joshua stood up, satisfied with the situation, as the threesome resumed playing. He turned, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket, but before he could answer there was a tug at his pants.

 

Dongmin stood behind Joshua, shyly grasping the teacher’s jeans.

 

“Um, Mr Hong? Have you … have you heard from my mother at all?” Joshua looked down at the younger, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. Dongmin had been dropped off by his father with the promise of news on his sickly mother later in the day, as she was scheduled for a surgery that day. Dongmin had even been allowed to take the day off, but he still had to attend the daycare as there was nowhere else for him to go.

 

Joshua sighed, shaking his head and squeezing Dongmin’s shoulder. “Sorry, Dongmin, but I haven’t heard anything yet. I promise I’ll let you know as soon as I get the call.”

 

Dongmin nodded, letting go of Joshua’s pants sadly and trudging back to Bin and Minhyuk. As he sat down, Joshua observed how Bin wrapped an arm around Dongmin’s middle, and Minhyuk leant to place a sloppy kiss on his cheek. ( _Resulting in a disgusted shout from Bin, and a resulting argument between the two, but Dongmin looked so happy in that moment._ )

 

Joshua grinned, turning around to return to his job, the buzzing phone in his pocket now forgotten.

 

 

**_Seoul, 2014_ **

**_January 6 th_ **

****

_Lee Jihoon straightened his collar in the bathroom mirror, other students milling around him. It was finally his senior year; he was top of the school now, and held the prestigious, yet unofficial title, of the school’s “Producing Monster”._

_“Lee Jihoon-ie!” Jihoon could feel grey hairs appearing at the mere sound of Kwon Soonyoung’s voice, but he tamped down the irritation. Soonyoung was one of his closest friends, asides from the previously-graduated Jeonghan, Seungcheol and Joshua._

_“What do you want, Kwon?” Jihoon asked, fixing his fringe in the mirror before turning to face the black-haired dancer. Soonyoung grinned, leaning closer to brush some crumbs from Jihoon’s breakfast off his uniform._

_“Are you ready to start our senior year? Jun and Wonwoo are waiting for us outside.” Jun and Wonwoo were their other friends, graduating that year as well. In Jihoon’s previous year, he’d made close friendships with them through Soonyoung (Wonwoo) and Jeonghan (Jun)._

_Jihoon inhaled deeply, gathering himself, before nodding and straightening his posture. He smacked Soonyoung’s hands away, shoving the other lightly before cracking a small smile._

_“C’mon, man – we’re going to be late to homeroom.”_

**Seoul, 2017.**

**February 12 th.**

“Is that Lee Jihoon?”

 

“Wow, he’s even cooler in person …”

  
“He’s shorter than I expected.”

 

Jihoon fought the urge to glare at the whispers around him, staring the class in front of him down with his usual, intimidating expression. This year, Jihoon was a student teacher in Music Production classes, whilst finishing his last year of his major. Throughout the four years at the university, Jihoon had created somewhat of a reputation, continuing his “Production Monster” title from high-school into university life. His eyes swept the students in front of him, recognising a few faces; a child genius slash prodigy who’d skipped two grades, Lee Daehwi from Jihoon’s previous high-school. Not only was he gifted in his academics, gifted enough to graduate two years earlier than usual, but Daehwi was also one of the most promising students in producing, from what Jihoon had observed from past works.

 

Jihoon also noticed Jung Sewoon, another promising producer. He was in his second last year, but was steadily gaining notice as a producer with goals to be the CEO of his own idol company soon. ( _He even had a nickname, Jung CEO._ )

 

The chatter ceased almost immediately as soon as the professor walked in, the silence almost deafening. Jihoon moved to stand beside the professor, his short stature overwhelmed by the intimidating aura he gave out. Even at 165cm, Jihoon still put the fear of God into many, from his boyfriend to his brother.

 

“Everyone, I’m Mr Yoo, and welcome to Music Production.” Everyone nodded after Mr Yoo’s introduction, now looking at Jihoon next to him. He blinked, blanking for a second, before remembering what he was supposed to do.

 

“Ah, I’m Lee Jihoon, the student teacher for this year. I’m also in my graduating year of Music Production, so I’ll be able to help anyone who needs it.” Jihoon moved to sit back down in his seat at the front, situated to the side so he could be called upon by the professor at any moment.

 

Everyone’s focus now back on him, the professor finally turned around to begin the class, leaving Jihoon to steel his nerves and fall into his role as the student teacher.

 

 

Jihoon slowly unlocked the apartment door, toeing off his shoes and closing the door behind him. He set the bag of groceries down by the door and ran a hand through pastel-green hair.

 

“Hyung?” Jihoon called out, voice reverberating through the apartment. It was a spacious place – it would be, seeing as it was the penthouse of one of the Choi’s _many_ apartment complexes. Seungcheol technically owned this place, but no one had to _actually_ pay rent – Seungcheol could use the apartment for free, as long as he didn’t embarrass the Choi name and he helped with the company. Seungcheol immediately took the largest apartment, letting Jeonghan and Joshua stay in return for their skills at cooking and maintaining a house.

 

( _Everyone knew that Seungcheol also let Jeonghan stay so he could finally leave his uncle’s house, but no one said anything._ )

 

Jihoon suspected Seungcheol would soon extend an offer to him – they were childhood best friends – but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. Nevertheless, Seungcheol soon asked Jihoon if he’d move in, just to keep Jeonghan from complaining all the damn time.

 

Now all four best friends lived together, and coexisted rather peacefully. ( _Except for Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s loud bickering every Saturday, during Game Night._ )

 

“Ji-Jihoon-ie?” Jeonghan’s hoarse voice came from his and Jihoon’s shared room, and Jihoon navigated his way until he found the older male lying on their bed, the lights dimmed and the air-conditioning blasting.

 

“Hyung …” Jihoon set his bag down, gently climbing onto the bed and making his way over to Jeonghan. He’d decided to skip his last class – it was only Theory, and he didn’t need the first lesson anyway – to come and check on his sick boyfriend. “I’ve bought some ingredients for soup – I’ll make you some later.”

 

Jeonghan nodded, face buried in his pillow and short, blond hair sticking to his sweaty skin. He’d rid his shirt hours ago, and Jihoon could feel how clammy he was with just a touch. He whined quietly in sympathy, leaning down to press a comforting kiss to Jeonghan’s shoulder before moving off the bed.

 

“I shouldn’t stay too long – I’ll get onto making your soup, hyung,” Jihoon said, closing the door behind him and making his way back to the kitchen. Along the way, he pulled out his phone and opened the group chat on his phone, already being bombarded with messages.

 

**_‘jeonghan has a height kink’ (4)_ **

****

_I’m home with Han._

_He’s clammy and barely talked, but he doesn’t seem that bad._

_Also I’m changing this damn name._

**_[uji] has changed the group name to ‘Hell’_ **

****

**_[joshuji]_ **

_i don’t know how to feel abt this new name_

_i always knew u three would end up here, but me?_

_cant relate_

**_[dad]_ **

_shut up josh ur such a sinner_

_and that’s good to know jihoonie~~_

_anything u want us to bring home??_

_Could you bring some more tea, please?_

_We’re almost out._

_Also, maybe some cold and hot compresses._

**_[joshuji]_ **

_ill stop by the convenience store on the way home_

_ugh ive gotta go_

_seonho just threw up on kyla bye_

**_[dad]_ **

_i hate kids_

_I can’t believe you’re dating a kindergarten teacher._

_And you hate kids._

_Shocking._

**_[dad]_ **

_im kicking u out_

_You wouldn’t dare._

_I do most of the heavy lifting at home._

**_[dad]_ **

_LOWBLOW._

_but jihoonie?_

_i know ur worried abt hanie – don’t lie i saw how u didn’t use honorifics_

_u only do that when ur really nervous or really angry_

_but he’ll be fine like u said its not as bad as it could be_

_anwyays i gotta go some first year thinks its funny to keep pointing at me_

_i gotta beat some kids up_

_Don’t do that, hyung._

_You can’t besmirch the Choi name – you’ve already filled your monthly quota._

_And … thank you._

_I’ll see you and Josh-hyung when you come home._

Jihoon pocketed his phone, and only then did he truly realise how much he’d been shaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on twitter at @ninetyfiives.


End file.
